Saiyan to Vampire
by Harem Master123
Summary: Goten is sent to Yokai Gakuen shortly after Beerus attacks Earth to be the school's bodyguard and be a student. How will Goten handle the school's monster as well as a few monster girls falling for him despite his childishness. Goten/Harem
1. Chapter 1

I dont own DBZ or Rosario+Vampire

Goten laughed as he chased after Trunks in the air while both of them were in Super Saiyan form. "Get back here Trunks!" Goten yelled happily as he continued to fly after Trunks who just flew behind a rock wall. Goten slowly approached it only to be shot away by a large ki blast. Goten hit the ground and held his head in pain. "Ow...that was mean!" Goten yelled angrily before shooting multiple ki blasts back at Trunks who dodged each one only to be punched in the face and sent flying by Goten who immediately chased after him.

Trunks stopped himself and blocked Goten's next attack, kneed him in the stomach, and hit him in the back. Goten stopped himself before hitting the ground and dodged Trunks's Finish Buster by flipping backwards and then charging up his Kamehameha. "Kame...kame...ha!" Goten yelled while shooting it upwards. Trunks freaked out so he charged up his own kamehameha. _"Thank goodness I learned this,"_ Trunks thought to himself before shooting it at Goten's which started the energy collision. Goten started to push back against Trunks determined not to lose to him this time.

Trunks started pumping more ki into his attack to overpower Goten. Goten suddenly felt a change in power coming from him for a second which made him lose concentration and gave Trunks enough time to overpower Goten and win their energy collision. "Ah!" Goten yelled as he was hit by both of their attacks. Trunks landed on the ground and saw the silhouette of Goten slowly stand up back in his base form. Trunks began panting hard since he used so much power to overpower Goten. Goten grabbed his arm in pain and looked around to find a way to defeat Trunks.

Trunks finally caught his breath and began to fly towards Goten. Goten sighed as he charged up a kamehameha with the last amount of power he has with one hand. Right as Trunks got closer, Goten released the attack and was sent flying towards Trunks who stopped in surprise. Sadly this led to his downfall as Goten smash headfirst into Trunks's chest making the two children fall. They both lied on the ground until Goten barely stood back up. "I win!" Goten yelled happily as Trunks moaned while lying on the ground. "Because I let you win," Trunks replied angrily.

"No you didn't! I defeated Trunks! I defeated Trunks!" Goten chanted while hopping around happily while Trunks sat in the middle brooding. After a minute, they each pulled a Senzu Bean out from their belts and swallowed them to heal. They were about to start another sparring session when Chi-Chi and Bulma walked out.

"Goten I need to talk to you privately. Come here please," Chi-Chi asked him. Goten nodded and followed his mom further away while Bulma stayed with Trunks to check and see if all his injuries had healed properly. After a minute of walking, the two stopped and Chi-Chi turned around towards Goten. "Okay! Goten, you're going to high school," Chi-Chi said happily. Goten stood there staring at his mom, not understanding what she meant for the first few minutes until finally,"What!"

Chi-Chi grimaced at the sound of her son's voice, but she nodded her head and repeated what she just said,"Yes. Goten I know that you're only 11, but the Headmaster offered me a chance to send you for free and offering to give you a state of the art education if you go there and be the school's bodyguard. I don't know how he knows of how strong this family is, but he clearly does. Besides, he also offered to give us a large amount of money if you go." Goten just soaked in everything she said before smiling at her and nodding his head making her smile back and hug him.

"So when do I leave?" Goten asked while leaning his head to the side. Chi-Chi just chuckled before pulling out his new school uniform and suitcase while pointing to a bus behind her. "I'll give you a hint," she told him. Goten just looked at her shocked before sighing and walking towards the bus with the things his mom handed him.

"Tell dad, Gohan, and Trunks I said bye!" Goten said before running to the bus. Chi-Chi nodded before walking away happy that now her other son will get an education. Goten walked onto the bus and headed to the backseat.

While Goten sat in the back of the bus, he suddenly had a shiver go up his spine when he accidently sensed the busdriver's energy. "This isn't ki," Goten mumbled to himself before the Busdriver suddenly looked in his mirror at Goten. "So you're the bodyguard of the academy huh? You should know that this place is very dangerous for kids," he told Goten who looked up to him. Goten smiled as he replied,"It's okay! I'm really strong! I came in second place in the junior division of the World Tournament, losing to my best friend Trunks! I'm way stronger now though. I just beat Trunks before leaving today!"

The Busdriver just chuckled before he went back to driving. Goten looked over at his uniform which obviously was customized to fit him since he's so short. Curse the shortness that ran in his family during childhood. He knew this would last for at least 3 more years though. Goten slowly took off his orange gi and threw on his new school uniform. "Bleh, I can't move in this," Goten whined as he waved his arms around. He put his gi into his suitcase and waited for a few more minutes until the bus came to a stop.

Goten stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and left by jumping out the window. The busdriver just lit another cigarette and mumbled,"Going to have to fix that..." before pulling away. Goten looked around and noticed that the sky was blue like normal, but the sea was red which confused him greatly. He then noticed a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "Awesome!" Goten yelled happily as he ran over to it, only to trip on a rock he hadn't noticed and fall towards the sea. Goten easily stopped himself in the air though, but he saw his suitcase land in the water. "Oh no," Goten mumbled before flying into the water.

He looked around, hoping to spot the suitcase only to see a large sea creature looking at him. Goten just looked at it before smiling and swimming around only to notice the thing was swimming after him. Goten sighed before punching it in the face. The sea creature's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of its head and it floated to the top of the water. Goten shrugged and looked around before noticing the suitcase sitting on a rock.

Goten swimmed over to it and grabbed it before shooting out of the water at top speed and landing back on the cliff. After dropping the suitcase, he got on all fours and started shaking the water off him like a dog would. After a few minutes of that, he grabbed his now wet suitcase and started walking towards the building that he saw before falling off the cliff earlier.

"This place is weird looking, but then again I have fused with someone, fought a pink monster bent on destroying the Earth, died and been brought back to life, so I can't really say something's weird," Goten said as he started to walk faster so he can hurry and go meet the Headmaster to see what he was suppose to do exactly. Suddenly he heard a ringing sound coming from behind him, but Goten was too busy walking to notice until he saw a butterfly on a flower. He dropped the suitcase and began chasing it around to try and catch it only to stop when he saw a girl on a bicycle coming at him.

Before he could do something, the bicycle smashed into his forehead and sent the girl flying through the air which Goten just fell backwards and began holding his forehead. The girl groaned as she stood up. "What did my bike hit, it felt like a brick wall," she muttered to herself angrily as she turned around and saw the boy sitting there holding his forehead. She was about to walk over to him when he suddenly started crying. "Wahhh! Wahhh! You hit me!" Goten yelled with tears coming out his eyes. The girl just looked at him and a feeling entered the pit of her stomach. Suddenly a blush appeared on her face and she began moving without consciously doing it.

As Goten was crying, silver hair appeared in his vision and two arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry for hitting you little one," he heard come from the girl who was on the bike. Goten stopped crying and looked up at her. "You're pretty," he said causing her to let go of him and look away slightly with a faint blush on her face. "Um anyway. Why are you here..." she asked but trailed off not knowing his name.

"I'm Son Goten and I am the bodyguard of the school as well as the new student!" he said happily as he grabbed his suitcase. The girl just looked at him before chuckling slightly. "You? The bodyguard of the whole school? Can you prove this?" she asked him. Goten nodded happily as he threw his suitcase behind him and got into fighting position.

The girl just chuckled before running at him, only to be surprised when she felt a fist smash into her stomach. "Augh!" she screamed in pain as she collapsed to her knees. "Are you okay?" Goten asked her with his 'Son' smile plastered on his face. The girl just growled as she summoned her full power and threw a punch at him, but he easily side stepped and swiped kicked her. She jumped over it and brought her leg down to hit him with it only for him to raise his arm and catch it with minimum effort.

She looked at him shocked before backflipping only to dodge as a ki blast came at her. Suddenly she was roundhouse kicked into a tree. The tree snapped and collapsed on top of her. She groaned and started to push the tree off of her, only for Goten to grab it and throw it through the air and off the cliff. The girl just looked at him in shock. A kid just easily defeated her, stopped her strongest kick with no effort, and threw a tree like it was nothing. Who was this kid?

Suddenly the kid had an ah look and reached to his waist before remembering what he was wearing so he walked over to his suitcase, opened it, and pulled a senzu bean out from the wet gi. "Here you go. This will heal you..." Goten trailed off after finally realizing he didn't know her name.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire," she explained while inspecting the senzu bean before throwing it into her mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it. At first she grimaced at the taste, but she was shocked as her wounds healed and the pain went away. Goten helped her up and bowed to her. "Thank you for the great spar!" he said happily making her frown knowing she lost a fight to a kid that looked 7. "Yeah, you're welcome...how old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm eleven. You probably thought I was younger because of my height. The people in my family are short until they reach 15-16," Goten explained as he grabbed his suitcase. Moka nodded her head when she smelt something. She looked at his forehead and saw it was bleeding, probably from when her bike smashed into his head.

"Hey, you're bleeding Goten-san," Moka told him as she started to move closer. Goten realized this as he felt it slide down his face. He was about to wipe it off with his sleeve, but he didn't want it to get dirty too soon. Moka, seeing this, sighed as she pulled out her towel from her bag and wiped it off for him. As she began to move back the smell of the blood started drawing her in until she bit his neck while holding him in place with her hands.

"Whatcha doing?" Goten asked as he saw her do this. He felt her fangs bite into his skin, but of course he didn't know what she was doing. After a minute, Moka stood back up and fixed her silver hair back into place and looked back over at her now broken bike. Goten just followed her red eyes in fascination. "Too answer your question, I was sucking your blood. Remember I told you that I'm a vampire. I need a faster way to get to the academy. The ceremony is going to end soon," she mumbled the last part.

Goten smiled as he handed her his suitcase asking her to hold it before picking her up bridal style, making her blush. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked angrily. Goten then rose into the sky causing Moka to hold onto his arms with her free hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?"she muttered angrily.

AN Done with first chapter  
>This will be GotenHarem  
>Goten is older, but not a teenager. He's as old as he is in Battle of the Gods and still looks 7 like in the movie. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I know! No one is more shocked at this than me! Many people liked the first chapter of this so I've finally decided, I am doing a update everyone of my fics week. Starting with this one! Are you ready! Lets begin!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 2

**Goten's POV**

I smiled as I landed in front of the gate of my new school. "Finally," my new friend muttered as I sat her down. I don't see what was so bad. I just flew us to the school. It would have been quicker than walking or riding her bike...which was still in the forest. Oh well it's not she needs it anymore since it's broken.

"So where is the ceremony Moka-san?" I asked her politely. I know my mom would be upset if I didn't act polite even if she isn't here. She always has this weird way of knowing how I act even when I'm not at home or with her.

"I'll take you Goten-san, but then we have to split up afterwards," Moka told me after handing me my suitcase. I nodded happily even though I was a little sad. I just made a friend, and she is already going to leave.

"Okay..." I trailed off as I followed her while she had her back to me. Did I do something to upset her? Did she not like the flying?

I followed Moka-san down a few corridors, and I was surprised at how cool everything looked. There were scary decorations everywhere and I spotted a teacher or two with cool looking tails. Apparently, I had a tail when I was younger, but I don't remember since mom and Gohan got rid of it when I still tiny.

I looked over and saw a baseball field, swimming pool, a bunch of stuffy looking classrooms, and a gym? Maybe there will be some strong people that I can train with while I'm here! I let a small smile spread across my face until my nose picked up a certain smell.

"Mmm~" I let slip my mouth as I smelled something delicious coming from my right. I stopped following Moka-san and floated in the direction the delicious smell was coming from. I knew Moka-san might end up being angry, but man this smell is making me hungry.

I kept floating until I found myself sitting on a seat at a table in what looked like a larger, more Halloween, school-themed version of the kitchen at home. "Yum, that delicious smell is coming from in here," I said out loud after standing up and walking up to where the food was being laid out by some people wearing weird nets on their head.

While they aren't looking, I quickly snatched some of the food and hid under the table out of sight. I began stuffing my face with the food that I took from them. I know mom told me never to take food from people without permission, but I'm still a kid. I do things like this even though I know I shouldn't.

After I finished the food and escaped the room without anyone noticing, I began walking up and down the halls looking for the ceremony hall. I know I could just sense where everyone was, but I really wanted to find it myself so I could remember how to get there.

Although, it has been about half an hour since I decided that, and I'm starting to think that not sensing the people's ki...or whatever they use was a bad idea. "Geez Goten, you're such a dummy," I said while bonking myself on the head. I was about to sense out the other student's ki, or whatever, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why hello there Son Goten-kun. I'm glad I found you before class. It was quite easy as your power can easily expand over the whole academy and is pretty bright," a very dark, yet good-natured voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a scary looking man smile down at me.

He was wearing weird looking robes, and I couldn't really see his face although his eyes were shining and his mouth was full of sharp looking teeth.

"Um hello! How do you know me?" I asked him with a confused look on my face. He smiled down at me and bowed slightly to me so I put my fist to my hand and bowed respectfully back like mom teached me.

"I am the Headmaster of the academy, so please call me Headmaster-sama. I was the one who requested you come guard the school for us," he told me while extending his hand. I nodded happily and shook his hand in greetings. The headmaster then motioned for me to follow him so I happily followed him while imagining what lunch would be.

As we walked I heard a bell go off. I remember Gohan telling me that in schools, a bell going off usually meant that it was time to go to class so I looked at the Headmaster. "Should I head to class Headmaster-sama?" I asked him while tilting my head. I saw him shake his head before stopping right outside of a door.

"This is my office, follow me inside okay," the Headmaster said as he opened the door and walked inside. I nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Moka's POV<strong>

I sighed as I lead the kid to the ceremony. I don't even know why I should. I mean yeah he helped me get to school before the whole ceremony was over, but it was also kind of his fault I was late in the first place.

Also what was with that crazy insane strength. I hate to admit it, but he's stronger than me and most vampires I know. He was definitely not going all out either. Could it be possible that he is even stronger than what he demonstrated to me? I must find out. I'll ask him to go all out and face me later after the school day is over.

I heard the voices of some of the senseis so I stopped and turned to tell Goten that we arrived, but all I saw was an empty space.

"...Goten-san!" I yelled as I ran down the halls and began searching for him. I tried to feel out for his yokai, but I didn't get anything. Is he hiding it? I know he can take care of himself, but still...

I kept looking around for Goten while the ceremony faded from my mind as I no longer cared about it. I opened all of the doors, but I was met with empty classrooms, the janitor's closet, the cafeteria where the lunch ladies were throwing a fit about someone eating the food they cooked...anyway, I did not see Goten anywhere.

"Damn gaki, I know he's nice and polite, but he is so very troublesome," I muttered as I face palmed. I sighed and began to head back to the ceremony only to hear the bell go off meaning it was time for the students to head to class.

"Great! I spent so much time looking for that gaki, I missed the rest of the ceremony and now I don't know where my homeroom is," I muttered only to spot something out of the corner of my eye. It was Goten and I think the Headmaster, if his yokai says anything about it.

I glared angrily as my yokai began to rise and clenched my fists and teeth. I began stomping over to them. I don't care if he's with the strongest person in the school. The kid needs to be punished for making me worry...

Wait. Not worry, just concerned. Argh! Not concerned either! I...You know I don't care.

"So remember what we talked about Goten-kun," the Headmaster told Goten who just nodded happily while flashing a very adorable smile. Stop thinking like that!

"Okay Headmaster-sama, I will! So where do I go now? This is the first school I've been to since mom wanted Gohan to be the one who became a scholar," Goten told the Headmaster. Gohan? I guess that's his older brother.

"Hm yes Gohan. If I remember correctly, he's quite powerful himself. Didn't he defeat Cell?" the Headmaster told Go-wait! Goten's brother defeated that monster?! I thought that joke of a human Mr. Satan did it. Well that goes to show that I shouldn't have believed that pathetic human.

"Yeah, Gohan is super strong, but my dad and my best friend Trunks's dad is way stronger than him since he stopped training. They are actually training right now to become way stronger! I can't wait until he comes back!" Goten smiled happily as he said this. His father...I can only think of one person and I haven't heard of his name for awhile...Son Goku? If he is Son Goku's son then no wonder Goten is so strong.

I continued eavesdrop-inspecting them as they headed to a classroom. When they arrived, the Headmaster whispered something while looking in my direction before waving good-bye and walking off. Did he notice me?

"Moka-san! This is your classroom too!" I heard Goten yell out happily. I sighed as I walked out from where I was hidi-watching and headed over to him. When I got over to him, I pinched both of his cheeks and began pulling on them.

"Row! Why rar you doing rhis?" he said with tears in his eyes. I sighed before letting go of him and looking at him as he looked back sadly.

"That's for leaving without telling me. I was worried about you." Crap...I don't mean that. "I mean-"

"You were worried about me Moka-san? That's okay! I'm tough! No one can hurt me!" he said while pounding his chest happily. I sighed, but I did let out a chuckle or two from his actions.

Goten then walked over to the door and opened it and motioned for me to go in first. Wow. For all of his childishness, he can be a gentleman every now and then.

I thanked him and walked in with him following. Almost instantly, all the guys in the class yelled, "Such a gorgeous girl!" before shooting back with nosebleeds. Great, I'm in a room with perverts...well perverts and a kid.

"Nani? Are they okay," I heard Goten ask from behind me. Suddenly, the girls in the class yelled just like the guys did.

"KAWAII! He's so adorable!" they yelled with what looked like stars in their eyes; however, that should not be physically possible.

I saw them about to rush him so I stood in front of him. I knew the kid could handle himself, but still...I don't know why I feel like I should protect him. Suddenly, I saw two arms wrap around Goten from behind.

"Nya~ You're so cute. What's your name?" the...teacher asked! What the heck?!

"I'm Son Goten!" he yelled happily while smiling an adorable smile. Ugh why am I thinking like this. I placed my hand on my forehead and groaned quietly.

"Oh Goten-kun, you should stay up here with sensei, nya!" sensei said making me groaned before grabbing Goten's hand and dragging him to the empty seats in the back. I told him to sit in the back seat while I sat down in the seat in front of him.

Sensei whined childishly before straightening herself. She walked over to the blackboard and began explaining about how the school works and why it was built. Suddenly, she was cut off by some random neanderthal who smelled of orc.

"But sensei, can't we just kill the weak male humans and rape the women?" the guy said. This guy was disgusting.

Sensei sighed. "No Komiya-san, we are trying to live with them so you can't just kill or rape them," she told him, but he just shrugged. If he ever tried to do anything to me, I'll just pound him into the ground and if he takes it too far...well...no one will be hearing from him for awhile.

I felt something poke my back so I turned my head around and saw it was Goten. "Hey Moka-san, can I ask you a question?" he asked so I nodded my head.

"What does rape mean?" he asked out loud where everyone could hear him and in such an innocent tone. Before I could reply, all the girls ran and began glomping onto him including Nekonome-sensei.

"You're so innocent and adorable!" they all yelled while I saw all the guys glaring at him. I sighed before pushing the girls off him and helping him back up.

"Thanks Moka-san!" he said happily before hugging me. My eyes widened in shock before I awkwardly patted his back in return only to feel all the girls glare at me. I sighed. This is going to be a long semester isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV<strong>

Moka-san and I happily headed to the cafeteria as they call it. I really need to learn this since I'll be guarding the place from now on. I could feel angry stares directed at me so I looked and saw all the guys in the hallways glaring at me. I tilted my head and gave them a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked them only to suddenly hear squeals from the girls in the hallways. I then noticed the glares intensified after that making me even more confused.

"Ignore them Goten, lets go. I'm thirsty," Moka told me so I nodded as I heard my stomach growl. We walked outside where a vending machine was. She put some money in it and pressed a button. Soon a can that said tomato juice on it popped out.

"Tomato juice? Does that taste good?" I asked her. She just nodded as she opened the can and began drinking it. I looked and saw some tasty looking bread in it. I checked my pockets, but I had no money!

"Muuu...I'm hungry," I mumbled as I held my stomach while looking at it sadly. I turned around and walked over to a table where I sat down and began crying. After a minute of crying, I felt something poking my shoulder. I looked up and saw Moka handing me the bread while looking away.

"Here, I saw that you didn't have any money," she said. I smiled before taking the bread from her, ripping the bag open, and biting into it. Mmm it's so fluffy and tasty.

"Thanks Moka-san!" I yelled happily as I took a break inbetween chewing it. She nodded as she went back to drinking her tomato juice. After finishing, she threw it away and walked over to the table I was at and sat next to me.

I also finished my food and I tossed the wrapper pieces into the trash from the table. I looked over at Moka and smiled at her before hugging her again. She really is my savior today!

"Thank you again!" I yelled happily while she patted my head.

"So Moka-san, why do you like tomato juice? I tasted it before and it was just yuck," I made a disgusted face while asking her. She sighed at me. What did I do? Did I make her upset?

"I'm a vampire, Goten-san. We drink blood, but since I've only drank blood once, from you, I drink tomato juice as a substitute," she explained to me. So she drinks it because she doesn't drink blood. She liked my blood earlier though. So...

"Well I don't want you to drink that nasty stuff anymore. You can drink my blood whenever you want," I told her happily causing her to look at me in shock. What? It's just a little blood. Besides, it will keep her from drinking that disgusting tomato juice, yuck!

"So I can drink your blood right now?" she asked while looking away. I nodded happily. She slowly bent down to my neck and opened her mouth. She hesitated for a second before finally biting down. I smiled as I waited for her to finish.

I then spotted that guy from class who mentioned something about raping, whatever that is, coming towards us. Right as he came to the table, Moka leaned back up and licked her lips.

"That was great," she said happily before noticing the guy.

"Oh what do you want?" she said in a tone like she was looking down on him. He plastered a fake looking smile on his face and pointed at himself.

"I'm Saizou Komiya! I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me?" he asked her, but she just, what's the word, scoffed, I think, at him and looked away.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a little out of your league little orc besides I'm with a friend at the moment," she said while glaring at him. He just glared back before looking at me. I then saw his hand move for me so I quickly brought my hand up and blocked it with a finger.

"What the-!" Saizou yelled at the fact that I easily stopped him. He pulled back before glaring as his arm transformed into what I guess an orc's arm looked like and then shot a fist at me. I smiled widely.

"You want to fight?! Okay!" I yelled happily before shooting my own fist forward smashing it into his own fist. I heard a snapping sound, followed by a loud yell of pain, and then he was shot through the wall...oops.

"Goten-san!" I heard Moka yell angrily. I didn't mean to hit him that hard.

"I'm sorry Moka-san. I won't break anything else," I told her causing her to sigh before the bell went off. Moka and I headed to our next class. Man this school thing is tiring. I don't see why Gohan liked it so much.

**AN That's the end of this chapter. Okay, there won't be a Saizou fight for the sole reason that he can't molest Inner Moka like he did Outer Moka and he now has a broken hand/arm so it's not like he could put up a good fight.**

**Okay, so I am going to leave the harem up to everyone's suggestions. However, there are two already in it as I will put at the bottom. Now, the reason Outer Moka isn't in this and why Inner Moka isn't wearing a rosario will be explained later in the fic so don't worry it will all be explained.**

**Also if anybody wants me to genderbend any male characters than go ahead, but they have to be characters I haven't introduced yet. Also, yes teachers can be included in the harem if you ask for them enough. Mothers too, like Ageha.**

**Harem**  
><strong>Goten: Moka, Yukari,...(WIP)<strong>

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I put in Saiyan God Ashikabi, I'm updating this as well. I will bring in elements of Battle of Gods (flashback) and Resurrection 'F' eventually as well as Dragon Ball Super. If anybody wants me to add anything else from Dragon Ball then go ahead and ask. Trunks coming to the Academy is still up in the air now, but I will decide soon.**

**I don't own the Dragon Ball series or Rosario+Vampire**

**Chapter 3**

**Goten's POV**

I yawned as I sat up in my new bed. I looked around at the room I was in. It's much larger than my bedroom back at home, but it isn't as cozy. I got out of the bed and headed towards the dorm's bathroom. I passed by a lot of guys who seemed to be half monster at the moment. Didn't Nekonome-sensei mention something about staying in our monster forms even though I don't really have one.

I passed by them and entered the bathroom. I went up to the sink and splashed my face with some water to help myself wake up. "Stupid school. Why do I have to get up so early in the morning?" I mumbled under my breath before I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to get dressed. I perked up as I remembered that Moka-san agreed to meet up with me in front of the dorms so we could walk to school together. I'm so happy I already have a friend here!

I rushed around the room, throwing my uniform on, grabbing the ridiculous books and papers I need for the classes, and jumped out the window, landing on the ground gently. I then ran to the entrance and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

Moka-san isn't coming is she? I felt my shoulders slump sadly, and I began heading to the academy so I wouldn't be late. Did I make Moka-san angry? I hope I didn't, and she just overslept. As I walked down the path to the school, I felt a ki...well I guess I can't call it ki, but I felt one nearby so I decided to go check it out.

I walked through the trees and looked around, but I didn't see anything. Oh well, must have been my imagination. I began to walk away when I heard movement. I turned around and saw a girl come out from behind a bush near the pond.

"Uuu," she moaned and began to fall. I dropped my books and ran to her, appearing under her before she hit the ground. I looked down at the girl who was lying in my arms. She was clearly Moka's age, but she seemed to be shorter. That makes sense, this school is for people older than me. I'd be surprised if anybody my age was here.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could focus on the girl. "Hello miss, what's wrong?" Goten asked her while tilting his head to the right. The girl seemed to get a fever after I said that because her face turned red.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened, but I just suddenly felt exhausted and light headed," the girl told me. That's not good. I picked her up bridal style and asked her to hold my books after grabbing them.

"I'll take you to the nurse..." I trailed off since I didn't know her name. She smiled at me as she replied to me. "I'm Kurono Kurumu," she told me. That's weird, there looks like some light is in her eyes. My head feels weird. I shake my head a few times until the feeling goes away.

"I'm Son Goten! I'm happy to meet you Kurumu-san!" I introduced myself before running to the school. I saw her eyes widened in surprise or shock. I guess it's because of how fast I can run. Moka-san was surprised by my abilities as well.

Moka-san...I hope she's not upset at me or anything. The school was coming into my field of vision and so was a huge group of girls. I wonder what they want. They don't look like they're moving anytime soon though. I better just go in another way.

I ran around the school to the other side until I spotted the nurse's office window. "Hold on Kurumu-san!" I felt her grip me tighter before I jump off the ground and into the room. I walked over to one of the beds and placed her on it.

"Thank you for holding my books. I hope you feel better soon Kurumu-san! Whenever you want to talk or hang out just come find me!" I waved good-bye to her before running out of the room and flew to my class.

I opened the door and saw Moka-san sitting at her desk reading a book. I felt myself feel a little sad about that. I guess she forgot about walking to school together. I walked over to my seat, but stopped when I reached Moka-san.

"Um Moka-san? I was wondering why you weren't in front of my dorm. I thought we were walking here together," I asked her while poking my fingers together shyly. I'm not usually like this, but usually people like playing with me or hanging out with me so I'm not used to someone not wanting to do something together.

Without even looking at me Moka replied, "I forgot," making me cry sadly for a few seconds before I nodded and went to sit in my chair.

Nekonome-sensei walked in and began class while also waving hello at me. I like Nekonome-sensei! She's so nice! She makes me think of a cat who wants to play with you. Maybe it's because she is a cat monster.

I waved back energetically making her smile happily and let out a nya making me chuckle. I looked down at the book in front of me and frowned. I opened the book and began to read it...only...I didn't understand anything.

I wish this was a school for someone my age. "Muuu..." I moaned sadly as I slumped in my chair. I began playing with the book's page when Nekonome-sensei walked up next to me. "Goten-kun! Are you not paying attention? That's not good nyaaa," she told me making me frown sadly.

"I'm sorry Nekonome-sensei. I just don't understand this," I told her sadly with tears in my eyes. I don't want to disappoint mom by having to go back because I couldn't understand something from a dumb book.

"Hm...maybe I'll assign you a tutor. Now who...who?" Nekonome-sensei began muttering to herself as she looked around. Suddenly, all the girls in the room, except Moka, raise their hands while shouting out happily.

I looked over at them and wonder who Nekonome-sensei is going to pick. All of a sudden, I hear Moka-san's voice. "I'll do it as I am probably the only person who is going to focus on studying and not hugging him," Moka-san said making me happy. Yay! She doesn't hate me! If she did then she wouldn't have offered to tutor me.

"Okay, Moka-san please help Goten-kun with his studies so he doesn't flunk the class," Nekonome-sensei asked Moka-san who just nodded her head.

I smiled happily before looking back down at my book while thinking about what I'm going to have for lunch. Hm, I will have some ramen, riceballs, hamburgers, fish, steak...when's the bell for lunch going to ring exactly?

Suddenly, a large ki level entered the area catching me offguard. I rose my hand. "Nekonome-sensei, I have to use the bathroom. Can I go please?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked before smiling and nodding. I ran out of the room and to the source of the power.

This power is similar to that guy who turned Piccolo and Krillin to stone.

I ran out of the school and flew off into the sky. Thankfully the power wasn't close to the school yet so I might be able to stop the person before they do anything to the academy. This power is about as even as my own as long as they aren't hiding their power level.

I reached the outer edge of the academy and landed on the ground. I extended my senses to see if I could feel out where the person is. "I know that person is here," I mumbled to myself as I looked around.

Where was this person? Where?...There! I jumped over a ki blast and sent my own back at them. The person just slapped it to the side and floated into view.

"Hmph it seems I was mistaken. You aren't Son Goku, just his much, much weaker son. I have no real need to stay here any longer then I guess. I better get back before Towa gets upset," a man in the weirdest clothes said as he appeared in front of me. He mentioned dad, and he attacked me so he must be after my dad. I know dad could easily defeat him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him try besides he is trespassing on academy grounds. As the protector, I can't let this go unpunished.

"I don't know who you are or why you are looking for dad, but I'm not going to let you get near him. Plus you are in the Yokai Gakuen's area so I cannot let you get away with this," I told him while charging my ki to get ready for the fight.

The man just...scoffed I think it's called, and waved his hand. What does that mean? "Please, I don't have time for this. I need to get back besides you are no match for me gaki so make it easy on yourself and leave," the guy told me, but I wasn't going to let him leave so easily.

I charged him as fast as I could, but he didn't even flinch. I brought my fist back for a uppercut, but he just moved his head to the side and continued dodging each of my punches with absolute ease.

"Ha!" I yelled as I shot multiple ki blasts at him before flying at him as fast as possible. The guy didn't move an inch so I continued with my attack. I ended up behind him and began charging a kamehameha wave.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" I yelled as I went Super Saiyan as soon as I shot out my attack at the guy from behind. The guy still wasn't moving an inch making me wonder what he was up to.

"Is this all the son of Son Goku can do," I heard him before they collided. As soon as it hit him a large explosion went off causing me to float there.

"Did...Did that work?" I mumbled as I looked closer at the dust cloud. Suddenly, a knee appeared in my stomach causing me to lurch forward before being struck in the back of the head, sending me to the ground.

I rose back up and quickly dodged a kick from the guy who easily fixed this by roundhouse kicking me through several trees and then appearing over me with a kick to the stomach, smashing me into the ground.

"Urgh!" I yelled as I forced myself up and dodged several ki attacks from him. I charged my ki as quickly as I could and fired a quick kamehameha at him, but he quickly just slapped it to the side like it was nothing.

"I'm tired of this," the guy mumbled before disappearing from vision. Suddenly, I feel a beam of ki going through my shoulder. I feel something warm run down my shoulder. I look over and try to say something, but blood comes out instead.

I quickly hear movement so I duck under a clothesline and respond by swipe kicking him while holding my shoulder. He moves out of the way and then slams his palm on my chest while looking in my eyes emotionlessly. "Boom." Was all I heard before pain flooded through me and I was sent to the ground. I yelled in pain as I collided with the ground.

"Now what were you trying to hit me with? Oh right a Kamehameha wave. Sort of...like this," the guy began charging his own kamehameha. I tried to move, but my body refused to listen to me. Why is this happening. I sensed somebody as strong as me in the area, but I ran into this guy instead! He's out of my league!

I saw his kamehameha turn purple and pink. The power that was floating off it was near dad's Super Saiyan 3 form! I'm going to die if I get hit by that! My fists clenched and I charged to full power...or to what I could achieve at the moment.

"I'm sure I'll get Son Goku's attention by killing one of his sons. Good-bye little one. Ha!" he yelled as he shot the attack at me. I quickly made a ki barrier around me using every last bit of power I had left.

"Haaaaa!" I yelled as the barrier appeared around me. The attack hit and my barrier lasted for all of 15 seconds before finally shattering and the attack hit me.

"Ah!" The pain was awful. I never felt this much pain before. Slowly, everything went black and I felt cold. Am I dying...I don't want to die.

Before everything went black, I heard, "So you're still alive? Hmph. I guess you are resilient like your father. Hmph. I'll tell you one thing for surviving my attack. My name is Mira." Then I felt nothing.

**AN And done! Haha! I also decided to add some Xenoverse/Online to this since Mira is the King of the Demon Realm since Dabura's dead and Goten is in the monster world which could be nearby plus Mira and Towa travels around through time. Expect to see Mira again.**

**Now then, everyone please continue to vote for who you want you in the harem. I will say Tsukune's harem from canon excluding Outer Moka who doesn't exist in this fic, will be in Goten's harem.**

**So please vote for any other female from the series as well as genderbent versions of males as long as I haven't introduced them yet.**

**Harem**  
><strong>Goten: Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby,...(WIP)<strong>

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Okay I am finally updating this! I've been stuck on how to continue in this chapter, but I came up with an idea I hope you all find interesting. Also I have some news about the future of Trunks. I have decided to not have him join the academy. I'm sorry for everyone who wanted him to join, but I decided to try something else. Now Trunks will definitely appear, but he won't become a main character, just a recurring or guest character. Also, for those who don't like that Goten is 11 do not worry he will become a teenager later in the series, but not in one chapter so you do not have to think twice about asking for older females to be in the harem like the mothers or teachers. Also about this becoming an M fic and adding lemons...I don't think I'll do it because I cannot write lemons, I'm sorry. I hope you all continue to read this fic even if there will not be any lemons because I believe a harem fic does not need lemons to be good.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario+Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

_Unknown's POV_

Geez, I was late for the first day of school and now I'm lost! Just my luck. I need to go check in with the Headmaster after I reach the school. Maybe I can get some water afterwards. I know the drought ended a long time ago, but man is it refreshing. I'm also glad that there won't be any humans here. I mean I don't hate them, but they aren't my favorite kind of people to associate with. It does suck I have to take this stinking human form, but eh...at least there will be some attractive girls here hehehe. I know dad wouldn't approve, but well he isn't alive anymore so I don't have to worry about him getting angry. Hehe...

Wait...that power. Mira-ojisan? What in the world is he doing here? I thought him and Towa-obasan were going throughout time to try and takeover the universe. I do not personally agree with what they're doing and if they end up being killed then all I can say is that it is their own fault. I mean I know they're family, but they aren't the best family. Anyway what is he doing here? It's coming from close-woah that was a huge explosion! Whoever he's fighting must be strong if Mira-ojisan is using that much strength. I better check it out.

Seriously, there must be someone at this school that is very interesting if my uncle is fighting them. The other person's ki seems to be weakening which means he's losing. Not surprising, Mira-ojisan was always the strongest one in the family, but only because he's made of a bunch of a different cells. He proclaims that he is the King of the Demon World when he is not even 100% Demon...hmph taking that title away from me. I was suppose to be the next one in line! Now my baby cousin will become King when he grows up unless Mira-ojisan is killed before that time.

With that thought in mind I moved quicker before arriving at the battle location only to have just missed him. "Stupid ojisan..." I mumbled under my breath as I ran my hand through my red hair before noticing the small, busted up figure on the ground, obviously the one who was going against my uncle. I began to walk over to the person until I noticed it was a young child. Curse my kindness for young people. I ran over to him and picked him in a bridal position. I then decided to do something that would have probably helped me find the school much sooner. I began to hover off the ground and rose into the air until I saw the school. I then began flying at my top speeds.

Hmph if my uncle was using that much of his strength than this kid must be strong. He looks a little young to be in high school, but then again I am a little old missing the age by a couple of centuries. Luckily, we demons age slowly after hitting our teens. Hm this feeling, it feels kind of like what part of Mira-ojisan feels like. What was it called...a saiyan? Is this kid a saiyan, but he also feels like a human. Could he be a hybrid? Hm, I guess I'll just ask him when he wakes up.

As I got closer I began using my superior eyesight to look through the windows to try and spot the nurse's office. I didn't see it in the front so I began flying around the school to continue looking until finally I spotted it on the second floor. I smashed through the window ignoring the glass shards as they stabbed into me because they didn't really hurt. I could just pull them out later besides I heal fast. I ran over to one of the beds and placed him on it. "Hey nurse! Come here quick. He's in serious condition!" I yelled out with a woman with a doctor coat running into the room.

She ran over to the kid and began checking his vitals. I knew I needed to check in with the Headmaster, but I can't just leave the kid by himself at the moment besides I don't know who else he knows in the academy. After a few minutes, the nurse finished frantically checking him and walked over to me which was good because I was about to fall asleep from boredom. I'm kind of missing all the fun I had back during the drought. "He has a broken arm, several broken limbs, and has bled out a good amount of blood, but thanks to you getting him here so quickly he will survive. So thank you...I'm sorry I don't know your name student-san," the nurse said.

"My name is Beelzebub, but please call me Beel," I told her with her eyes widening in shock.

"Wait aren't you the son of Lucifer, the king of demons?" she asked me. I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. I was not use to this kind of attention.

"Well my father is dead and my uncle is currently the King of Demons so you are partially correct," I told her while thinking of my dad. That name is really just a title that some of the Kings of the Demon World wore, one being my father. His real name is Dabura which is less scary and intimidating. The nurse just nodded and shook my head before returning to the kid.

"What happened to him?" the nurse asked without looking away from the kid. Hm should I tell her my uncle randomly appeared on school grounds and apparently beat the kid to within an inch of his life. That might not sound good and make her not trust me. I'd rather not go throughout school not being trusted. Apparently, my thinking instead of answering her annoyed her since she turned her head over to look at me with a ticked off expression. I just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged to say 'I don't know.' She sighed before continuing her job.

"Hey sensei," I guess I should call her that since she's a school nurse, "I need to check in with the Headmaster. I'll tell him what happened and then I'll be back. Okay?" Thankfully, she heard me as she gave me a thumbs up so I left the nurse's office. I began walking down the hallway where I noticed some girls looking at me with slight blushes on their faces making me mentally chuckle. Apparently, this human form I have to take is pretty handsome. I continued walking when I suddenly walked past a girl with long silver hair. That yokai aura...it's so familiar.

It feels like...Oh no! I turned around, but she was already gone making him grumble angrily. I turned back around and headed on my way. After a couple of minutes of walking, I finally saw the sign above a door. I walked over to it and began knocking on it. "Um hello Headmaster-sama. This is Beelzebub," I told him. I waited for about five minutes before I finally heard the headmaster tell me to come in. I slowly opened the door and walked in while making sure to close the door behind me.

"So you're finally here Beelzebub-san. What took you so long?" the headmaster asked me while giving me a creepy look that just made me think he was looking into my soul. I began chuckling nervously while looking away. He just narrowed his eyes which made me lower my head.

"Um I kind of forgot that the first day of school was the other day and on my way I had to pick up and bring a small kid to the nurse's office. He was in pretty critical condition," I explained only for him to chuckle which caused cold chills to go down my spine. That laughter creeps me out so much. He finally stopped and just looked straight at me with a suddenly serious face. I began looking everywhere, but him. My family is stronger than this guy, but none of them have ever scared me more than I am right now.

"So something hurt Goten-kun? That's not good. He's the guardian of Yokai Gakuen. Do you happen to know who hurt him?" the headmaster asked me with a smile on his face; however, that look basically screams 'Lie and you will be punished severely.'

"My oji-san, Mira, the new King of the Demon World. I sensed him after getting lost in the woods for awhile and when I finally arrived at the battle site, he was gone and...Goten-san was defeated. I do not know why my uncle appeared here, but I apologize for his actions. I promise you that I am not here as some idea to destroy the academy. I just got bored and thought this whole school thing would relieve me of my boredom," I bowed to show my sincerity. I felt a hand touch my head causing me look up.

"Don't worry, I did not think you were here for some vile reason. I know that you're side of the family is not particularly close with your aunt's side. This does pose a problem though. I offered you a chance to be a student because I thought Goten-kun could use some back up in case something strong attacked the academy, but if he beat Goten-kun so severely then this could be troublesome. I would like it if you hang around him for awhile until he's healed and then help him train," the Headmaster asked me. Oh so that's why I got that message a few weeks ago. Sneaking headmaster, I guess I have no choice since I'm already here.

I nodded my head and agreed. He thanked me and handed me a letter to give my teachers tomorrow to excuse myself for missing a few days of school. I thanked him and left the room before breathing in a large gulp of air. I then began my walk back to the nurse's office to check on the kid.

_Goten's POV_

Ugh...what happened? Where am I? Lets see...the last thing I remember is that I was fighting some guy, and he beat me without even trying. It felt like I was fighting Broly again. I felt a groan come out of my mouth so I moved my arm to cover my mouth only to feel a sharp pain go up my arm. "Ah!" I let a scream escape my lips and a woman ran in. I guess she's the nurse since she's wearing a doctor's coat. She ran over to my side and gently moved my arm back into a lying position on the bed before she began to gently rub my head and making shushing noises.

I eventually quieted down and looked up at her. "Are you feeling better," she asked me with a smile on her face. I nodded making her smile back before she stood up and began talking about all the injuries that I have. Apparently, my arm is broken, some of ribs were broken, but she used some spell she knew to help with the healing process of those, and I had lost a lot of blood, but she told me that I did not lose a significant enough to need a blood transfusion - you know where you get someone's blood put in you to heal you.

I nodded and began to rest on the bed so I could get a nap in when suddenly I heard some guy's voice talking to the nurse. That's when I felt the initial ki signature I felt before running into that guy. I shot up in bed and, using my free hand, I shot a ki blast at him. "Woah!" he yelled before dodging it, but I used a technique I learned from Krillin and moved my hand to make it follow him, but he quickly shot a ki blast of his own to cancel it out.

"Hey kid! Calm down! I was the one who brought you here," the guy said. So he helped me get here? I guess I shouldn't attack him. I relaxed back in my bed and apologized to him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his red spiky hair that was shot up in a style that reminded me of Gohan's Super Saiyan form except some of it was waving slightly to the side.

"Anyway, my name is Beelzebub, but please call me Beel. I am the nephew of Mira and Towa, the current King and Queen of the Demon World, and the son of Dabura, the previous King," Beel told me, but two of the names he mentioned made me tense. Dabura, that's the name of the guy who turned Mr. Piccolo and Krillin into stone if I remember correctly. Mira, that name...wait wasn't that what the guy who did this to me said his name was!

"So you're related to the guy who did this to me!" I yelled out angrily. He let out a deep sigh and began rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We're not really close. I have no idea why he even appeared at this school anyway," he said. I just nodded my head and lied back down.

My head hurt from all the talking. The fight was still taking its toll on me. We began talking and I introduced myself to him as well since I figured it was only fair that he knew who I was too. He was impressed to learn that my dad is Goku. Apparently all the demons talk about dad in the Underworld. I told him why I'm here and how the fight started. I also told him that I had apparently sensed his ki which led me to running into his uncle which caused him to laugh before apologizing. Heh, I like this guy. His tought attitude reminds me of Trunks. I wonder...

"Hey Beel, I was wondering...would you like to be my friend?" I asked him. He looked at me in shock before he went into a thinking pose making me chuckle. Finally, he nodded his head making me smile. I have a friend at school who hopefully won't forget about plans like Moka-san does. I wonder if she even thinks of me as a friend.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Beel started speaking. "Hey Goten-san, Headmaster-sama told me that after you finish healing, we need to start training together because I'm your backup to held defend the school. If my ojisan appeared once, he could again and as it stands we can't defeat him even if we fight together." Wait, how strong is he again? I began sensing his ki and realized that it was at the same level as mine in my base form at least it, it was. Did my strength go up?

"You'll fight him with me? He's your uncle though?" I told him, but he just shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Like I said, we're not close. I'm sure if my tou-san was still alive, Mira-ojisan would have killed him to attain the title of King. So I figure that I might as well regain what was stolen from me, but only if he attacks me first. I don't want to make it a thing to just attack family," Beel explained. I nodded my head in understanding before slowly closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle before getting up and leaving the room. I smiled as I felt myself drift into the dream world.

**AN I know it was short, but I think that was a good way to introduce another major player in the fic. Beelzebub is the son of Dabura from the manga Sand Land also made by Akira Toriyama. I thought he'd fit into this fic. I will give a description of his human appearance in the next chapter. This is a filler chapter to introduce Beel. The plot will move along next chapter.**  
><strong>Anyway, keep posting requests for girls to join Goten's harem and remember he will become a teenager later in the fic. Also remember you can genderbend characters as long as I haven't introduced them yet.<strong>

**Harem**  
><strong>Goten: Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby,...(WIP)<strong>  
><strong>Please Review! Ja Ne!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update my fics. I've just become occupied with bettering my drawing skills and this has kept me from updating. Anyway, I decided to update this. Now, I'm going to do something I don't normally do and reply to reviews**

**blue-hart - Many people have asked for fem gin so, yeah I'll put her in. Tamao is still up in the air at the moment.**

**noahstark0- Goku won't visit the academy itself because he's busy with training with Whis, but I might have him help train Goten in a later chapter.**

**GotenGT - Thanks, and I will as soon as I can**

**Guest 1 - I'm sorry you're not impressed that I am giving the main character a harem, it's just Rosario+Vampire is a ****harem anime/manga****plus most other crossovers with this series involve harems so...not cliche. **

**Guest 2 - Beelzebub isn't an OC as I have stated in the last chapter...he is from Sand Land and is the son of Dabura *sigh* Please read Author's Notes**

**alucard77 - I'm sorry there isn't any romance at the moment. It's hard since Goten is still 11, but he will age up soon thanks to his training location *wink* I am going to introduce the other main girls before though (except Ruby since it would be too hard to go through so many things before his training session). Right now the main girl is Inner Moka who is the only Moka in this and with her personality it is kind of difficult. I'll have the other girls do some of their regular things, but the romance will be onesided until he gets old enough to understand romance. Also, I'm sorry about how you feel about Beel. I just wanted to do something different and with his appearance and overall character, I thought he would fit in good. I'm going to show his overall power in upcoming chapters so I promise he won't be some weakling.**

**gamelover41592 - Thanks!**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and respond to reviews in future chapters since I'm sure you all would enjoy me answering some questions. If it could reveal some secrets about the plot, I will respond over PM**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Super, Sand Land, or Rosario+Vampire**

Goten groaned in pain as he stood up. It's been about a week since his fight with Mira, and he was still aching everywhere. He wasn't allowed to go back to his dorm room and had to stay in the Nurse's Office. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty lonely, but his new friend Beel visited him after classes with the work that was due. It seemed that Beel was in all his classes which they guessed was the Headmaster's doing. Since Goten wasn't good at work, Beel had been helping him, but found that it was quite hard to teach the son of Goku that seemed to inherit his father's book learning prowess.

Goten was still in a lot of pain and hadn't really healed much from his fight, but he was tired of laying around all day and wanted to hang out with his new friend. Goten grabbed his crutches and used them to help get to class. He could heal a lot of the students gasping in surprise at his state. He wasn't surprised though. He had a two casts, one on his right leg, and one on his left arm while he had bandages wrapped all around his chest and had multiple ones on his face. He chuckled as he heard a lot of girls gasp and begin to wonder who could have hurt their 'precious Goten-kun' so badly.

Goten got to his homeroom and headed inside after having some trouble opening the door. All of the students inside gasped while the girls seemed to start crying including Nekonome-sensei. Before he knew what was happening, she had him wrapped in a hug while smothering him in her bust. "Goten-kun! What happened to you! Who could have hurt my precious little student Nya!" she whined as she hugged him harder causing him to wince from pain.

"I-I'm okay sensei, can I please head to my seat?" Goten asked as he pushed his head out of her bust so he could breathe. She nodded sadly while letting go of him. He then headed over to his seat which was in front of Moka, and sat down. He placed the crutches down and winced as he fixed his position in his chair before relaxing. As he sat there, he noticed Beel sitting on the other side of the room. He smiled and waved at him. Beel smirked and nodded in return.

While this was going on, he didn't notice Moka staring at him in shock from behind. What the hell could have caused him to end up in such a state. She 'sparred' him and, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, knows that he outclasses her and pretty much everyone else in the academy so who could hurt him. She then began to think about how she just blew the kid off while all he wanted was to hang out with her and walk to school together. Plus he was probably all alone in the nurse's office all week.

No, she can't think this way. It's not her fault the kid got himself injured so badly. She had nothing to do with him. They met on the first day, and the kid just assumed they were friends. It's not her fault, but if it isn't her fault then why does she feel so bad about it? She sighed as she rested her head on her palm.

"Okay lets begin today's lessons," Shizuka said as the students all took out their books with Goten struggling to take his out of his backpack. Moka grimaced at the sight, but she sighed and shook her head to refocus on the lecture.

Goten frowned as he had to bend his body in a painful position to reach his backpack for his book. He almost let out a pained groan out, but he was able to hold it back as he finally grabbed hold of the textbook and placed it on his desk. He opened it to the page Nekonome-sensei said and began to listen to what she said. He knew he should take notes on what she was saying, but he didn't really feel like it. His mind wandered off to thinking about why Mira was looking for his father.

Did Mira want to fight him? Did he have a grudge? It wouldn't be surprising considering all the villians that his father has defeated, but still the strength and skills that Mira showed off...Goten was a little worried about what he could possibly do if Mira came back. Sure he had help in the form of Beel, but since Beel was only as strong as his base form was before the fight, that didn't help Goten feel any better. He sighed as he began to look out the window while imagining what Trunks is doing. He's probably playing back at home with all of his toys or stuck at their boring old school.

He wished he was home. Back at home, he had a best friend who he didn't have to worry would ignore him. Here, while he did have a new friend who hung out with him, the first person he called friend has completely iced him out. He didn't know what he did exactly that caused her to ignore him, but he was really sad. She really interested him, but it seems that she didn't want to be his friend. Suddenly, he felt a poke on his shoulder causing him to look up and see a concerned Nekonome-sensei looking down at him.

"Goten-kun, are you okay? You're staring off into space," she asked him with a worried look. Goten just plastered a Son family smile on his face and nodded his head.

"Yeah sensei, I'm okay, my wounds just hurt a little that's all. Thank you for worrying though," Goten told her causing her to blush slightly before pouncing and hugging him, rubbing their cheeks together. Goten winced in pain while also looking slightly uncomfortable about it. After a minute, she let go and went back to her lecture. Goten sighed in relief before he let his focus go to the lecture since he knew that he would have to actually start paying attention if he wanted to pass this academy.

He quickly was lost as Nekonome-sensei continued to speak. He kinda wished they had chosen his older brother to do this since he would be okay with all of these lessons. He was pretty upset since the school he was in with Trunks was still grades lower than high school. Beel was helping him with homework, but he still easily got lost. He knew it was partly because his mother didn't push him as much to study like she did Gohan when he was Goten's age as well as the fact that Goten seemed to also inherit his father's book smarts.

Goten shook his head and grasped his pencil as well as a piece of paper. He might as well write down everything she was saying so he could look over it later and ask Beel for some help. He wrote down everything he heard her say while spelling everything the best that he could. After about an hour, the bell rung signaling everyone to head to their next classes. Goten sighed as he placed his textbook, notes, and pencils in his bag and then forced himself to his feet. He steadied himself on his crutches while placing the backpack on.

He was about to leave so he could catch up to Beel when someone put their hand on his shoulder causing him to stop. "Goten-san, I'm sorry that we haven't gotten to have any tutoring sessions. I didn't know you were in the Nurse's office. How about we have a tutoring session after school today?" Moka asked him while using her usual stoic tone of voice. Goten's eyes widened in surprise before smiling happily as he jumped and hugged her tightly while his crutches fell to the ground.

"Yes yes! Lets do that please!...I thought that I had upset you...and...you didn't want to be my friend anymore...I was so sad because...I really wanted to be your friend," Goten said as he began to quietly sob into Moka's shirt. Moka's eyes widened while she kept her arms to her side. She began to look around and saw that everyone had left. She looked down and tried to get Goten off, but even with his injuries, he still proved to be the physically stronger of the two. She felt guilt begin to cover her heart and before she knew it, she began to pat his head.

"I'm sorry Goten-san. I'm...not really good at making friends with people so when you constantly wanted to be around me, I was kind of put off by it. I didn't realize that I was hurting you so badly. How about, we start over...and I'll try to be a better friend to you than I've been?" Moka asked him. Goten just looked up at her and nodded with a small smile on his face. Moka let a small smile appear on her face as well before she gently pried him off her and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you at your dorm room after the school day is over," Moka told him before leaving class. Goten smiled happily. While he was a little upset that she wasn't going to eat lunch with him later, he was happy that she still wanted to be his friend. He picked up his crutches that had fallen when he hugged Moka and then headed off to his next class.

Goten went throughout the rest of his day sitting through each class while trying to understand the lessons that each of his senseis lectured on about. One sensei in particular kind of made Goten feel wary about himself, Ririko-sensei. The way she looked at him every now and then made him feel scared even though he knew he was stronger than her. He sighed in relief as the final bell rang. Moka told Goten that she had to get some things from her room and then she'll meet him at his dorm room. He nodded and waved good-bye to her. As he left the classroom, he spotted someone he had only met briefly.

"Hey! You're Kurumu Kurono right!" Goten yelled happily as he moved over to her as quickly as he could on his crutches. The girl looked over and smiled as she saw him only to gasp as she saw his injuries making him sigh before he found his head wedged inbetween her large breasts. He was shocked as she tightened her grip causing him to push back against her to free his head, but since he was still quite weak, he wasn't able to push far enough back to free his head.

"You poor thing! What happened to you?!" she asked him, but all she got was a muffled response. Kurumu let go of Goten who quickly pulled back to get some oxygen.

"I uh was fighting a guy and lost...badly," he mumbled the last part before quickly moving as she moved to embrace him again. Goten began to talk with Kurumu a little before heading to his dorm room so he could start his tutoring session with Moka.

**AN I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I knew everyone wanted a update. I know I said the plot would move along, but I also know that this is kind of a filler since it still mainly shows Goten in pain. The only major occurrence is Moka confirming the friendship between her and Goten. Also, I'm sorry for such little Kurumu, but I'll rectify that in the future. I can see that I haven't really gotten into Rosario+Vampire canon, but I'm planning on doing that soon. As you saw in the chapter that introduced Kurumu, she can't control Goten. She'll still get jealous and attack Moka though because Moka is messing with her harem plan. Other events will still occur, I just wanted to do some DBZ before getting into the R+V. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, I promise you that.**  
><strong>Remember to keep voting for girlswomen to be in the harem**  
><strong>Goten: Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Fem Gin, (WIP).<strong>


End file.
